Akantor
Akantor is one of the most powerful monsters encountered in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. It has powerful forelimbs, thick spikes, a clawed tail, and large tusks. It is the "final boss" of Monster Hunter Freedom 2; it is unlocked after completing the High Rank Shen Gaoren urgent quest. Japanese title is literally "Supreme Monster". 400px|link= Videos Akantor's Appearance Like the Tigrex, Akantor is of a similar build, although its wings have completely evolved into arms, preventing it from flying. It shares many of the same aspects of the Tigrex in both appearance and in battle, although due to its immense size its attacks are much slower. Akantor, according to the game, is an unclassified species. However, due to the many similar traits of his cousin the Tigrex, many assume that it too is a Pseudo-Wyvern and has been classified as such. However, it might be reclassified as a Fanged Wyvern, as the large claws on its legs resemble Jinouga's claws very closely. Notes *Akantor's thick plating is apparently strong enough to resist the Gravios' heat blast. This enables Akantor to kill the Gravios in the video "Akantor Ecology." *Throwing a Sonic Bomb into Akantor's mouth before it uses its wind blast will stun the monster, and might cause it to drop a shiny. *Throwing Flash Bombs at Akantor will only stun the creature for 3 to 4 seconds, much shorter than for other monsters. However, this is an easy way to avoid Akantor's charge and other attacks. *Akantor's name is likely based on its Japanese name, Akamutorumu, because in comparison, Akantor forms into a name by taking Aka'mu'tor'umu with an '"n" being the addition to the name. *Akantor's tail can be easily cut off simply by attacking the underbelly of the beast, but closer to the joint where the tail begins. In this area, the hunter is almost immune to damage, with the exception of the body slam, and roar (not beam). *Sonic Bombs don't work when it is in Rage Mode. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there is a downloadable HR9 Akantor quest, which gives a unique reward: Great Stones. These are used to craft a special Raw Greatsword, the G Blade. *The Wind Tunnel will still deal a lot of damage even if the player is guarding. *Painting Akantor and zooming into the map makes him visible when he is underground. *Akantor's back can be broken by attacking his chest. *Players are awarded Blood Onyx when they slay Akantor. *When the Akantor roars the last lava will spew out in the left side of his face *Akantor is back in MHP3rd. *It has a new move where it spins its body, attempting to bite what is behind it. It can also follow up its Shovel Uppercut attack by pinning a hunter that has been knocked down by the attack, crushing the hunter and dealing heavy damage over time. *In MHP3rd, when Akantor digs, it does this much faster. *When it digs, you can see where it is about to go. *In MHP3rd he is found in an entirely new area. =Polls= Category: Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3